Righty-on-Lefty/Transcript
Theme song :goes off :Doc: Hi, guys. :Stuffy: Hey, ya, Doc! :Chilly: Hello there! :Stuffy: Ooh, the garden! What are we growing? :Doc: I'll show you. carrot out from ground :Chilly: Ah! My nose! What was it doing buried in the ground? Panting I--I can't breathe without my nose. :Doc: No, no, Chilly. This is a real carrot. Your nose is right there on your face, cute as ever. :Chilly: Oh! That was very upsetting. I need a cuddle. Hello? Looking for a cuddle here. :Stuffy: Lambie, that's your cuddle cue! Where's Lambie? :Doc: I don't know. Wait. She's not here? Oh, no. Did I drop her? We have to find her. Lambie? :Stuffy: Where are you? :Donny: Here I come! :Doc: Gasp Guys! :Chilly: Go stuffed! Way ahead of you, Doc. :Donny: Doc, look who I found! :Doc: Lambie. Let me have her. :Donny: Sure. Aah! Whoa! :Doc: Donny! :Donny: Don't worry. Awesome Guy will save her. ♪ Ba da da da! ♪ Whoosh! Awesome Guy to the rescue! Hold on, Lambie! :Dr. McStuffins: Donny, it's time for your play date. :Donny: OK, mom. I'll be right there. You'll have to save Lambie. :Doc: OK. :Donny: But here's Awesome Guy if you need any help. :Doc: Great! Come on, toys. Let's get unstuffed. :goes off :Lambie: Oh! Aah! :Doc: Don't worry, Lambie. I'm gonna save you. :Lambie: Oh! If that--ooh!--who I think it is? :Awesome Guy: It's a doll, it's an action hero! It's Awesome Guy! That's me! :Stuffy: Check this guy out! The big muscles... :Awesome Guy: Ha ha. :Stuffy: The strong chin. :Awesome Guy: Hmm, hmm. :Stuffy: He was made to save. :Awesome Guy: You've read my book. :Lambie: Ooh, I always wanted to be saved by a superhero. :Awesome Guy: Then I'm your guy! :Lambie: You're awesome. :Awesome Guy: Indeed I am. Awesome Guy to the rescue! Just let go, little lamb. :Lambie: My pleasure. Whee! :Awesome Guy: Ha ha. Awesome, right? :Lambie: Aah! :Awesome Guy: Oops. :Doc: What happened? :Awesome Guy: Lambie has been saved by Awesome Guy! That's me. Ha ha. :Lambie: That wasn't exactly the save of my dreams. I pictured it, um, more romantic and less painful. :Awesome Guy: Here we go. Here we go. Well, that's not quite right. :Doc: Awesome Guy, are you OK? :Awesome Guy: Ah, better than OK, Doc. I'm awesome! Ha ha ha. Why do you ask? :Doc: Well, that wasn't the-- :Stuffy: The classic Awesome Guy we're used to. See, usually you'd be all, "I'll save you! Awesome Guy to the rescue!" And, you know, you'd save her. And, well, you wouldn't drop anyone. :Doc: Right. So if something's bothering you, you can tell me. You know that, right? :Awesome Guy: I'm Awesome Guy! That means I'm awesome at everything. No problems here. weakly Watch! I still have my awesome speed. And go! :Doc: Is that how Awesome Guy usually runs? :Lambie: You mean really slow and all clunky? Uh-uh. :Doc: Let's keep our eye on him just in case there is something wrong. :Awesome Guy: Panting I'll prove I'm fine by showing you my awesome strength. Let's see, let's see. I need you, truck guy. :Buddy: What? Me? :Lambie: Now, that's the awesome guy that can save me any day. :Awesome Guy: Whoa! Down I go! Aah! :Buddy: Whoa! :Lambie: Oh, never mind. :Doc: Awesome Guy, I've been a doctor for a long time. So trust me when I tell you, you need a checkup. :Stuffy: Yeah. Let Doc take a look at you, make sure everything's working right. :Awesome Guy: But superheroes do the saving, not the other way around. Groaning Ow...aah. :Lambie: I think Awesome Guy needs your help. :Doc: I know, but if he won't tell me how he's feeling, I can't help him. We have to get him to the clinic for a checkup. :Stuffy: I have a plan. So what we do is... :Awesome Guy: Nah, nothing wrong with this body. Ha ha ha. :Lambie: Help! Help! :Hallie: Hopping hippos! We need some...help in here! :Awesome Guy: This sounds like a job for Awesome Guy! Ehh--uh--ooh. Ehh--e-easy. ♪ Da da da da ♪ Awesome Guy is here! How may I save you? :Hallie: Oh, well, th--there's a bad guy i--in the checkup room. :Awesome Guy: Lead the way. :Doc: The doc is in. :Hallie: Wait, muscles. We should listen for the bad guy, right? :Awesome Guy: Yes, yes, with my awesome hearing. :lub-dub :Awesome Guy: Uh, am I the only one who doesn't hear anything? :Lambie: Oh, um, um, I was standing, uh, right here when I saw the bad guy. :Awesome Guy: Well, then I shall stand where you stood and use my awesome eyesight. :Doc: I saw the bad guy. He was, uh...flying around the room, l--like this. Zoom, zoom, zoom. :Awesome Guy: As far as I can tell, there are no bad guys here. :Doc: And as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you. :Awesome Guy: You--oh, ha ha ha ha! OK. Did you pretend to need help just to give me a checkup? :Doc: We did. Ha ha. :Stuffy: It was my idea. :Doc: You're awesomely strong, your heart sounds awesome. And you did an awesome job following the light. :Awesome Guy: What can I say? I am awesome. Watch as I crush this ball with my awesome strength! :Stuffy: That was just a cotton ball, right? :Lambie: Yeah. But he looks so good doing it. :Doc: The thing is, Awesome Guy, I've been watching you. And I don't think your legs are working right. :Awesome Guy: Like I said before, Doc, I feel awesome. Thanks for the checkup. Ta-ta! :Hallie: I'll show you out, sugar. :Lambie: Couldn't find anything wrong, huh? :Doc: No. But I can't help him if he won't tell me about it. :Stuffy: Awesome Guy, I know what it's like to want to hide your pain. As a brave dragon, people expect me to be, well, brave. But everyone needs help sometimes... Groans Like now! I need help 'cause my tail is stuck in the door. :Awesome Guy: No! Can't get it! :Lambie: Awesome Guy, you need help. Doc can help, but not if you won't let her. :Hallie: That's right, muscles. :and Lambie ::♪ If you don't tell the doc what's going on ♪ ::♪ How's she supposed to know if anything's wrong? ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Tell the doctor everything ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Every ache and pain ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ The less she has to guess depends ♪ ::♪ On how much you explain ♪ ::♪ So please tell the doc if anything’s wrong ♪ :Doc ::♪ I really want to know what's going on ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ A hero can't be super ♪ ::♪ If he can't get off the ground ♪ ::♪ Make a list of sprains and twists ♪ ::♪ And let her check you out ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'll do it now! ♪ :Awesome Guy: Sighs I guess I do need help. :Stuffy: So do I. Tail still stuck in door! Ahh. :Doc: Awesome Guy, are you ready to tell me how you feel? :Awesome Guy: Truth is, I have an awesome pain in my legs. :Doc: Now we're talking. Why don't we go back in the checkup room and I'll take a look? :Awesome Guy: I guess I always thought I was supposed to help everyone else, not the other way around. :Stuffy: Everyone needs help, Awesome Guy. :Doc: It's true. And asking for it doesn't mean you're not awesome. :Awesome Guy: Now you tell me! :Doc: So when did the pain in your legs starts? :Awesome Guy: Let's see. I was saving Sir Kirby. Of course, I saved Sir Kirby, only lost my legs. Then Donny popped my legs back, and they've felt weird ever since. :Doc: So your legs came off and then Donny put them back on? I have a diagnosis. You have a case of Righty-On-Lefty Syndrome. :Awesome Guy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What does that mean? :Doc: It means your legs are on backwards. :Hallie: That's going right in "the big book of boo-boos". Or is it the left? :Awesome Guy: Doc, can you save me? :Doc: I sure can. We just have to pop your legs off, switch them around, and pop them back on again. Lambie, Stuffy, you grab that leg, I'll take this one. :Stuffy: You got it! :Lambie: Okey-dokey! :Doc: Ready? :Awesome Guy: Ready! :Stuffy: I...got it! :Doc: OK. Let's put them back in the right way. Hallie, I need the right leg. :Hallie: Right leg. :Doc: Left leg, please? :Hallie: Left it it. :Doc: That's one and that's two. Let's give them a try, OK? :Awesome Guy: Hmm, seems good. Yeah. Let me test my awesome strength. Hallie, I need a little help. :Hallie: I'm here for you, sugar. :Awesome Guy: Ha ha! :Hallie: Whoo! Whoo... :Doc: So how do you feel? :Awesome Guy: Awesome. And I mean that. Ha! :Guy ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking ♪ ::♪ All the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till ♪ ::♪ You fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Lambie: My hero. Whoa! :Chilly: Oh! Let me get the door. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. :Lambie: Help! :Doc: Lambie! :Awesome Guy: Don't worry, Doc. This is a job for... :Doc and Stuffy: Awesome Guy! :Awesome Guy: To the rescue! :Lambie: Awesome Guy! :Awesome Guy: I'm here to save you! :screams :Lambie: Being saved by Awesome Guy was as perfect as I imagined it would be. You're my hero. :Awesome Guy: I have a hero, too. :Lambie: You do? Who is it? :Awesome Guy: Doc. She totally saved me. :Doc: Thanks, Awesome Guy. But I couldn't have done it without your help. I guess we're both super heroes. :laughs Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts